


The Break Up Sex

by TaymeeLove



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bendy Castiel, Blow Jobs, Bossy Castiel, Cheating Castiel, Cheating Dean Winchester, Choking, Dry Humping, F/M, Face Slapping, Kinda, M/M, Oh but there's also, Rimming, Smoker Castiel, Smoker Dean, The rest of these are only mentioned but I thought I should tag, Underage Drinking, hospital stay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 16:06:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5423363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaymeeLove/pseuds/TaymeeLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel LaChapelle has been in love with Dean Winchester for the last five years of his life and he is done with the lying and everything he has put up with to keep Dean in his life and is going to have on last fun night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Break Up Sex

**Author's Note:**

> Dean does cheat on Lisa in this fic.  
> This is all just Cas and Dean.  
> Everyone else is only mentioned.  
> Hope you enjoy :D

It all started the month before he turned 18, right after Thanksgiving break, his friend Becky introduced him to her boyfriend. He was tall and handsome and Oh My Goodness, those freckles were to die for but what caught Castiel’s attention were those bright green eyes, full of life but at the same time closed off to them. They were a riddle Cas was sure he was going to solve.

 

He patiently waited until they broke up, getting the okay from Becky, to make his move. He cornered Dean in the back hallway of school pressed him against the wall and pressed their lips together. It was short and chaste, just enough to let Dean know what was waiting for him if he gave Cas a chance.

 

Castiel and Becky were having lunch together the next day talking about plans for Cas’ birthday during Christmas break and what they were going to do, then out of no where she says that Dean’s birthday is also coming up. Dean took this moment to walk up behind them and scare both for just appearing and told them how excited he was to be turning 15 next month.

 

Cas waited until he was home to freak out that he could get in a lot of trouble for attempting to hook up with a minor. But quickly that became not a problem when Cas went into the hospital to get his tonsils removed and ended up in a coma for two weeks from complications when Dean decided it was time to try and get his hands on Meg.

 

Of course being angry didn’t last long so instead when we went back to visit school to buy prom tickets, since he was no longer a student due to the time he missed in the hospital, Dean tried to apologize he took one look into those beautiful emerald eyes slapped him as hard as he could and forgave him.

 

Two weeks later Castiel was drunk with Becky and thought what better thing to do but to call Dean and ask him to marry him. Of course Dean said yes to the fake proposal and started calling Cas his wifey and Dean was Cas’ hubby.

 

Over the next few months they talked little. Dean was only in Kansas City at the home for boys there after getting kicked out of his Dad’s house for fighting him. Now he moved back to Lawrence to live with his mother.

 

Dean’s mother loved Cas when they met, even deciding to call him Mowgli from his messy dark hair. Dean and Cas spent that Halloween together, it was the first time Cas actually let his feelings get the best of him and after hearing Dean’s mother had bought him lube and condoms and told him to “enjoy the night” he had no more reservations but to do just that.

 

Over the next few years they didn’t talk much. Castiel went away to college and Dean stayed in Lawrence. When they talked Dean thought it best to rub it in Cas’ face (or so it felt) all the girls he was hooking up with at school and through it all, Cas still couldn’t be angry. He was doing the same thing in college, with boys and girls; he just wasn’t rubbing Dean’s face in it. No matter how much he wanted to, he just couldn’t say he was doing the same feeling too much to hurt Dean’s feelings.

 

A little more than a year after Cas’ left school, Dean called him and said he was coming over to Cas’ house for a surprise. Said surprise was that Dean would be moving back to Kansas City now that he was out of school. Cas was so happy. He could finally have Dean all to himself. They would move in together and Dean would realize what he’d been missing out on these last four years that he spent with other people. Sadly, Dean finished his sentence saying he was moving up there and moving in with a friend from high school, Lisa Braeden. Cas was heartbroken to say the least, but that didn’t stop him from falling into bed with Dean once again.  
Over the next year Cas was starting to figure out Dean’s lies. He felt like an idiot that it had taken him so long. It started out small, lying about his drinking, and then moved to bigger lies about his relationship with Lisa just being friends. Cas wouldn’t admit to stalking his Facebook but that’s exactly what he did. He would see they were in a relationship confront Dean about it then get told a lie about how Lisa was crazy and he did that to shut her up but Cas was the only person for him. Cas wanted nothing more than to believe him, believe they still had a chance, but he concluded that it was all in the past and he should give up on these five years he had with Dean. And he knew the perfect way for that.

 

It was a week before Cas’ 24th birthday when Dean text about one in the morning saying he was bored and wanted to come over. Cas let him know he was watching The Amazing Spiderman and it wasn’t going to be much fun but if he wanted to fine, Cas wasn’t going to stop him, and gave Dean the address of the new house he moved into. His brother Gabriel asleep in the living room and nephew, Naomi’s child, Samadriel asleep in the room next to him, Cas knew his plan for their break up shouldn’t happen when other people were around but he’d be quiet.

 

Dean got there about two am.

 

“Hey, so Spiderman huh? Didn’t take you for a nerd.” Dean said when he entered Cas’ room and saw he really was watching the movie.

 

“Yea well it was the only thing on. And like I said; nothing is going to happen I’m not going to help you cheat on Lisa, so if you think that you can leave now. I’m not going to change.” Cas was just in basketball shorts and a baggy tee-shirt. He knew showing Dean as much skin as he could while still being covered up would drive Dean insane with the need to touch and strip him of the cloth and nylon on him.

 

“Well, Lisa doesn’t know I’m here and I signed out of my Facebook so she couldn’t see I sent you a message. We’re safe” Cas just shrugged like it didn’t matter. And it didn’t Cas knew Dean was a cheater liar and all around slut, it was Lisa’s fault if she was dumb enough to believe Dean loved her, after all Cas had believed it for the last five years himself.

 

About a half out later they had slowly moved towards each other and Cas was lying on Dean’s shoulder. Dean knew Cas was ticklish like crazy and started a tickle fight. Pinning Cas with one hand around both his wrists the other tickling him, Cas smugly smirked to himself, Dean was falling right into his play. He wiggled a leg out from beneath Dean and started to tickle his ribs with his toes.

 

“Damn it, I forgot you’re freakishly flexible.” Dean mumbled while trying not to laugh. He started to try to squirm out of the foot tickles while trying to find a better position to hold Cas down in. He leaned forward and caught Cas’ lips with his own. Cas let him kiss him for a little while using this to get a better situation with his legs to flip Dean.

 

Once Cas found the right spot he used Dean’s weight against him and flipped them so he was on top. He held Dean at arm’s length with his and on his chest when Dean tried to kiss him again.

 

“Nuh uh. I told you nothing was going to happen.” Cas started and he moved down to straddle Dean’s hips and ground his down. He started dry humping harder when he felt Dean’s length grow under him. When Dean tried to reach up again to kiss him Cas moved his hand from Dean’s chest to around his neck. He put little pressure on it, but it was enough pressure to know that Dean was not the one in control and he should stop trying to be.

 

Dean’s hand came up to Cas’ crotch to cup his dick letting out a small sad sound when he found out that Cas was not worked up like he was from the work he was doing. This was all part of Cas’ plan. God did he want to be hard from humping on Dean’s lap but he wouldn’t allow himself to be.

 

“You know what would help? Something you’ve never done for me. All the times we’ve hooked up over the last year. All the talk about how amazing your tongue is, and you’ve never,” Cas ground down a litter harder letting out a small moan and throwing his head back, “ate me out.”

 

“I- I- Yes. Please.”

 

Cas got off of Dean and laid next to him letting Dean know with a swoop of his hands that it was time to go to work.

 

Dean took off Cas’ shirt first. Kissing his way down Cas’ torso, stopping at his nipples and right above his belly button for extra attention. When he got to Cas’ hips and the top of the basketball shorts Cas was finally showing how turned on he was, and Dean wanted nothing more than to suck on Cas’ dick. Looking up locking eyes with Castiel as he took the shorts elastic into his mouth and pulled them down with his teeth revealing that he was going commando under them and letting out a hum of support for one less item of clothes he had to get off. Once the shorts were off Dean sucked on the lovely hip bones that were there for his taking sucking bruises into them that wouldn’t go away soon (or soon enough if you asked Cas, he just wanted Dean to get on with it so he could get out and Cas could get some sleep).

 

Dean took the head of Castiel’s cock into his mouth and sucked before moving and kissing down his Dick all the way to his balls, taking one into his mouth then the other. He moved down kissing and licking along Cas’ perineum. Then got to Castiel’s furrowed hole, he sucked gently on the edges before he stuck in the tip of his tongue. Cas let out a long low moan at finally getting what he wanted.

 

Dean still taking his time licking and sucking out ever moan and gasp he could before he tapped Cas’ hand making eye contact then looking at the bedside drawer Cas kept his lube in. Strawberry flavored, Dean’s favorite. Cas reached over and grabbed the bottle handing it to Dean who opened it and put some on his fingers. Rubbing the two fingers he just put the lube on together to spread it out more on his fingers before sticking his middle finger into Castiel’s waiting hole making Cas cover his mouth to hold in the moan he so desperately wanted to let out.

 

Dean continued his exploration with his tongue and finger before putting the other in and moving his mouth back of Cas’ perineum and licking up Cas’ balls and dick before completely taking Cas’ dick into his mouth. The only warning Dean got that Cas was about to cum was a tap on his shoulder, before his mouth was full of cum and Cas’ twitching dick. When he was sure Cas was finished he backed up and used his clean hand to start undoing his belt buckle.

 

“What are you doing?” Cas asked with his head cocked to the side.

 

“I was gunna fuck you.” Dean deadpanned back. “Duh.”

 

“No, you’re not done yet. Dean, you will make me cum again by doing this even if it takes you another hour. Now get back to work and if you’re a good boy, maybe I’ll return the favor and suck your dick.”

 

Dean went back to his work, sizzering his fingers and using his mouth and tongue to pull another orgasm out of Cas. Dean was aching hard by now, but right before Cas was about to cum the second time his phone went off. Cas didn’t even have to look at it to know who it was and he was not about to let that boyfriend stealing bitch make him back out of a second orgasm.

 

Right when Dean pulled back the second time and reaching for his pants Cas grabbed his phone. Entering in the passcode and seeing Dean’s chat head from Facebook pop up on his phone with one new notification.

 

“I know he’s over there with you.” The message read. “Let him know that he will be homeless when he gets back and all his shit will be on the corner for him to grab.”

 

Cas stopped Dean’s hand from working open his pants with his foot and handed Dean his phone.

 

“Logged out of your Facebook my ass.”

 

“Cas, hunny, you gotta listen to me. Lisa, she’s- She’s crazy. We’re not actually together. Please, don’t make me go.”

 

Castiel just hummed like he was listening reaching over to grab his cigarettes and lighting one up.

 

“Okay, you don’t have to go yet, clean up this mess first then you can. That’ll give her time to calm down.” Cas said in reference to the second cum now drying on his abs and hips.

 

Castiel took drags off his cigarette moaning quietly around the but of it while Dean licked him clean. After Dean was done Cas grabbed the blanket next to him and covered up with it turning his attention back to the television. He stared at it for a few minutes before he “noticed” Dean was still there hard as a rock mouth hung open in surprise from being ignored.

 

“Oh. You’re still here.” Cas sighed before he grabbed his disregarded shorts and shirt putting his now done cigarette out and getting out of bed. “Guess you’re waiting for me to walk you to the door?”

 

He grabbed another cigarette to hand to Dean knowing he probably wanted one, or at least would when he figured out he just got played by his favorite person to play.

 

They walked to the door together and when Dean tried to lean in for a kiss goodbye Cas turned his head for Dean to get his cheek.

 

“Goodbye Dean.” Castiel said as he closed and locked the door both figuratively and literally.

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo. I wanted a last name that no one else had, I didn't like the idea of Castiel Novak. I wanted something else that people hadn't used before. It worked out perfect Cas my last name means "The Chapel" or "The Church" so for all my AU fics I'm going to be using that as his last name.  
> If you feel you want to use it for yours too, go right ahead :D


End file.
